SAMANTHA K BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Stature 1.66. Blond hair, blue eyes. Date of birth February 12, 1996. Place, Kentucky. Samantha Katrina Wilson, (after Turner, then Malden) is an OC of my stories. She is the daughter of Karl Wilson and Wendy Collins. She has a younger sister, Theresa Lindsey. Historia en GWNE Némesis She doesn´t appear or she is mentioned. Historia en GWA Alfa ''' It could be said that, although she is not named, since she neither appears in it nor has any relation to the events of it, '''Samantha, or Sam, as she is affectionately called, is born at the time in which this story takes place. She grows in a family with strong religious beliefs. Her father ends up being an evangelical pastor. Her mother is a housewife, secretary and a fervent believer. She is therefore educated in a very conservative environment, just like her little sister. Historia en GWB Beta Parallel to this part of the story, in which she does not appear, she is growing. As a child, her childhood is wonderful, Sam is the pride of her parents, a good student, a comprehensive sister with Terry (as she affectionately calls Theresa). It is in high school when the girl begins to show signs of departing from that morality that her parents care so much about. In the beginning, she always goes out with boys always within the limits, although Sam will realize that she also begins to be attracted to classmates and friends. She does not dare to go to places that can be classified as "suspects" in those matters. Although she has some problems related to drinking alcohol being minor, they will be recorded later in her file. Despite this, she enters the University where she studies Economics and marketing. There, she continues to date a lot of boys, having her first secret scuba diving with girls. There, she will meet Steve Turner, a handsome young man who really gets attracted and falls in love. Samantha believes that everything will be fixed, she accepts his marriage proposal a year after she started dating. Until that moment, the boy was really charming, getting to win her parents. The only one who didn't like it was Theresa. However Sam ignores the announcements of her younger sister. - "That boy does not seem woeth fo trus't" Terry came to warn her. However, Samantha marries him and it is a few months after the problems begin. Her husband begins to be very controlling and even paranoid. Always alert to the presence of other men and criticizing her if she sees her in situations "of too much trust with someone" One day, after an argument slapped her. Then he apologizes. Samantha gives him a chance thinking that was because Steve lost his nerve. However, after further discussions she receives more blows. She is determined to report him when she discovers she has become pregnant. That makes her hope to change her husband by giving her the news. However, in the grip of another paranoia, Steve accuses her of cheating on him. - "'I will not take care of a bastard, fruit of your impudence" - He exclaimed furiously. And without letting her to explain herself, he gives her a tremendous beating that causes Sam to abort, and worse, for then on she is incapable of having children. At first she doesn't know, she even takes contraceptives to avoid it. And soon she denounces her husband for abuse, supported by Terry. Her parents, despite everything, do not see that scandal a lot, but seeing the unfortunate state of their daughter they have no choice but to surrender to the evidence. Steve will be arrested and go to trial. Finally he will go to jail. Released from him, Samantha will go to New York to look for work. She finds one job as a publicist. Historia en GWG Gamma She is named through what Kerria tells Amethyst . She also appears in a few short moments. Sam takes over the advertising campaign of the Justices group, in this case, only three of them, since Amethyst and Garnet were on board the SSP-1. That's when she meets Kerria Malden. The other two components of the group that remain on Earth, Katherine O'Brian and Idina Rodney, just go there, very busy with their respective studies and problems. Kerria being the closest, Samantha establishes a relationship with her. At the beginning however, the treatment between the two is merely professional. (At that moment Kerria leaves her boyfriend Brian and then starts dating Margaret Kendall) Sam however is attracted to that girl and falls in love with her. But for fear of the repercussions and without being sure of Kerria's sexual orientation, she is silent and frequents her as a friend. Finally, after Kerria's break with Maggie and her subsequent appearance in the Al Mats show, revealing her homosexuality, Samantha finds the courage to declare herself, being reciprocated. What she does not expect is that her ex-husband, Steve, gets out of jail and searches for revenge, even kidnapping her. The terrified Sam is forced to swear that she loves him and wants her to work. Fortunately, he manages to use his phone by dialing Kerria's number. However, her ex-husband discovers and punishes her with a brutal beating. Sam is semi-unconscious and luckily for her, her girlfriend Kerria (in her identity as the Lady of Ice) and Ami Mizuno (as Sailor Mercury) rescue her by trapping Steve, who is handed over to the pólice. The relationship between the two of them is told in the attached stories. GWHC23 y GWHC24 Historia en GWD Delta Kerria talks about her, telling Amethyst how he introduced her to her parents. Roy and Bertie Malden receive her really well, knowing her before as the publicist for her daughter's music group and Kerria herself in her solo career. Although both keep their relationship secret, especially for Samantha's parents. At the end of this part, Sam is witness, like the rest of the world, of how the sovereigns Serenity and Endimion, with the help of Neherenia and other warriors, (the Saiyans led by King Lornd) save the planet from the threat of nothing. That's when Kerria reveals that she is a justiciera, the Ice Lady, in addition to her Saiyan ancestry. Historia en GWDN Destino Nature She does not appear nor is named except in a very indirect way through the memories of Maggie, who only knows it by ear. Historia en GWTN Trascendencia Nature She appears next to Kerria and tells her that she will represent Keiko Tomoe. Just before her wife goes to Nature to deal with the case of Sabra Levi. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwe.html Historia en GWT Trascendencia] Kerria decides to be a mother and Sam, at first reluctant, will end up accepting. However, her girlfriend cheats on her by sleeping with her ex-boyfriend Brian to conceive the baby. When Kerria confesses it, Sam becomes enraged, hitting her to slap her and calling her partner "bich", accusing her of having done that behind her back, leaving no option to grant her permission. -"You have left me completely out of this!" - She cries Kerria between shouts and tears. - At that moment he wants to break up with her girlfriend, but Kerria begs her to be forgiven At first, Samantha refuses but then gives in and they both reconcile. Finally, Kerria confirms that she is pregnant. Samantha becomes as excited as she is, without revealing to her wife that she cannot give birth children. The baby is born, is a child and is called Brian. However, after a few years and because of the wave of neo-Puritanism and religiosity that spreads across the Earth after "The Day of Salvation" Kerria is sued, under the accusation of improper, disorderly and inappropriate behavior to raise a child. In the trial that happens, Samantha will be forced to testify, she will have to admit that she and the accused are a couple. Before that, trying to get help, he decides to tell the truth to his sister Terry, who was studying at the university at the time. When Samantha reveals that she is in love with Kerria and that they go out together, her sister explodes in reproaches. She has the same morals as her parents and cannot accept that. However, she tells Sam when she sees her crying disconsolately. - "You're my sister and I love you, but that's not right and dad and mom will never accept it." Finally, it is time for Sam to testify, and before the world she admits her love for Kerria and the relationship that unites them. - "I love her with all my heart" She says. The trial ends happilly for Kerria, but Sam loses her parents afection. She tries to go talk to them at their house, but her father repudiates her as soon as he sees her. - "You are dead to me! No, even worse, you are not even born!" - Karl snapped. Despite feeling shattered, and drinking to try to forget it, Samantha drives back home. The very worried Malden try to comfort her as much as possible. Luckily for Sam, Roy and Bertie become second parents, although that doesn't take away the bitterness of being rejected by their biological family. He also confesses to Kerria that she was sterile after the abortion Steve caused her. That fills her partner with sadness, who strives to give her all the love she can. Soon, when Samantha has partially recovered, Kerria proposes marriage. In a very beautiful ceremony, the two say yes, to Kerria's family and their friends. Kerria sings a beautiful song Halfway to Heaven. By Celine Dion. Years go by and Sam acts as a caring mother and a bit of a spoil to Brian. The two travel with their son to Europe and live a season in France and Spain to return to the United States. in the middle of an increasingly intolerant climate due to the pressures of the detractors of Serenity and Endymion. Once in America, her son will suffer a terrible disappointment when he discovers that a girl he has fallen in love with, Cindy, is actually Cinthia Rice, his half-sister. Samantha is devastated, just like Kerria and Brian's grandparents. When that crisis is resolved, they send the boy to study Bios, along with Amethyst and Leval. A short time later, the boy will return to introduce a very beautiful blonde girl he is dating, named Mimet Trenton. When Brian arrives with this young woman, Samantha has strange nightmares in which a horrible being appears to her. It's called Cel and it comes from a parallel dimension. Although when Brian and the rest of his teammates manage to defeat him, everything fades and for Samantha it is as if that had never happened. Finally, Brian and other boys and girls his age, leave on a transcendental misión. Sam's heart is broken and along with Kerria, Roy and Bertie, s'''he awaits the boy's return. '''The moment of Transcendence will come and she and the rest will end this part of the story, when the "Big Dream" arrives. Curiosities of the character. Samantha loves to go shopping and buy clothes. She is a big fan of the "House Deveraux", and the designer Emerald. She is delighted when Kerria tells her that she is her neighbor and that her best friend and then conmatured Amethyst, is that celebrity's daughter. Her thing is not sports, but her mother-in-law Bertie will encourage her to do aerobics with her, following some holo videos. She barely cooks anything, being even less gifted than Kerria for that. She speaks at least four languages fluently, English, French, German and Italian, and learns some Spanish. Among her circle of close or known people, only Satory Masters, can speak more languages than she does. Unfortunately she never reconciles with her father. At least, after his death, she can recover a cold relationship with her mother, who did not want to meet her "grandson." With her sister Terry, things are not so hard, although she could hardly see her nephews, the children her younger sister has when she marries. She has an uncontrollable phobia of Police's song,"Every Breath you take" Since she was her ex-husband's favorite, she constantly put her on, especially when she was jealous of her for some reason and hit her. He also made it sound when he kidnapped her. One day, oblivious to that, Roy put her at home and Sam had a panic attack. Both Roy and Kerria had to reassure her and that was when she revealed it. Curiously, Samantha have no problem with other songs of that group or Sting´s. Paradoxically, she will get on with Brian Rice, Kerria's ex-boyfriend and father of her son. Sam herself will come to think that, had she met that boy instead of Steve, she would have fallen in love with him then and her life would have been very different. She will also maintain an excellent relationship with her sister -in-law Amethyst. so much so that, on the few occasions that Amethyst visits with Earth her husband Leval, Kerria jokes. - "My brother and I are seeing you, do not try to date behind our backs". It is Bertie who helps her get ready at her wedding and is Leval who takes her to the altar, while Roy does the same with Kerria. Versión en español ' Ir a 'Inicio Go back to Start ' Volver a 'personajes principales Go Back to Main Characters ir a segunda generación Go back to Second Generation